betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
TrKaa
The TrKaa are a race of avian bipeds in Betrayal at Antara. The party first encounters a TrKaa in Chapter 4. Description The TrKaa are human-sized, feathered bipeds. They have a bony crest surrounding their beaks and eyes, and another, larger armor-like crest at the base of their long necks. Their heavy, strong legs have three forward-pointing toes, and presumably another toe in the back. Their plumage is varicolored, some having several bright colors and some fewer or muted. TrKaa are capable of swift flight when not carrying heavy loads, and their wings include hands -- three-fingered, with an opposable thumb -- at the joint before their flight feathers. They have three layers of feathers; the outermost feathers appear fluffy, but are rough in texture. TrKaa are nest-builders, and reproduce by egg-laying. In Dumali, they are seen drinking nectar from tall glasses while gossiping at a bar. History and Culture Human historians recount that the TrKaa had been seen in the skies during a the earliest recorded parts of human history, but were pushed out of Grrrlf territory before the Grrrlf War. TrKaa live in groups called "wicks." Most TrKaa are isolationists. The few seen by humans are couriers, carrying messages for the thrill of being present for important events. Those TrKaa who do mingle with humans are gregarious and excitable, always eager to share news and stories. Among the few items TrKaa exchange with outsiders are Lucky Charms, colorful fringed necklaces woven of their own feathers. The charms are reputed to increase luck (and, when worn, do indeed affect instances of Gambling and Lockpicking), but are also valued because they are only bestowed as gifts of respect or appreciation. It is also a custom for a TrKaa pleased at a joyman's joke or story to give him a feather to wear in his hat. Appearances * Naku, a courier, appears in Chapters 4 and 7. * In Chapter 6, reports of a TrKaa courier being sent for reinforcements by Lord Gerson puts pressure on his enemies to breach his walls before they arrive. * In Chapter 8, the three couriers gossiping in Dumali share a clue to the location of the Vanguard Shield. * In Chapter 4, the Ravenne museum is planning an exhibit on TrKaa nestbuilding "next week." * In Chapter 4, a letter mentions the length of time needed to get a message across the Glassrock Mountains, saying that if TrKaa couriers weren't so expensive, the writer would send a letter every week. * When used in spell-making, TrKaa feathers hold a positive charge. In Chapter 9, a blue TrKaa feather is used in a spell to summon a Wraith. Trivia * When the griffin is described to Tyre Cordelaine, he initially thinks the giant winged creature must have been a TrKaa. * In Chapter 1, Scott Gratisi boasts about the new TrKaa feather in his hat, which he received for telling "the story of the malachite cat." * In Chapter 3, former apprentice locksmith Torrence Pasege remarks that getting his former master to take him back is less likely than "teaching a TrKaa to swim." * A TrKaa Lucky Charm can be found in Chapter 4 in the home of Gerard Fayle in Everton, along with items belonging to the late Brian Castere. * In Chapter 8, a toy shop in Knightridge has a tiny toy joyman with a TrKaa-feathered hat. * TrKaa wicks figure in a lever-chest riddle: "Humans live in houses. Montari live underground. TrKaa don't live in candles, though, despite how it may sound." Category:Races (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara